Carmen Sandiego
Carmen Isabella Sandiego is the main character of the eponymous edutainment franchise originally created by software developer Brøderbund. Throughout most of the franchise, she is a master thief and is the founder and leader of the Villainous International League of Evil (code-named V.I.L.E.). However, the 2019 reboot features a new V.I.L.E. that took in a young Carmen Sandiego and trained her to be a thief. In all incarnations, she is relentlessly chased by the ACME Detective Agency. History There are many discrepancies within the franchise about the background of Carmen Sandiego. No single timeline has ever been declared canon, resulting in several different incarnations of the criminal mastermind. Early Games In the early games, not much is known about Carmen's background. She is said to have been a former spy for the Intelligence Service of Monaco.Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (1985) Former ACME Agent Carmen's backstory was changed and expanded in Time where it was revealed that Carmen used to be an agent at the ACME Detective Agency.Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? (1989) At the age of 10, Carmen won a large sum of money on a game show, which she used to travel the world. By age 20, she had been recruited by ACME and partnered with Jules Argent.Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge However, Carmen quickly tired of the ease at which she could catch thieves. She decided to leave ACME and became a master criminal for the thrill of the chase.Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time 1994 Animated Series Over the course of the series, Earth changed the details of her childhood. This version of Carmen was raised at the Golden Gate Girls' School in San Francisco, California, USA. The Chief took in a young Carmen and made a home for her at ACME. She quickly became the greatest detective the agency had ever seen under the guidance of Suhara. One of her greatest accomplishments was successfully capturing Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom at age 17. Her reasons for leaving ACME are unknown, but she often steals valuable treasures simply for the thrill of the chase.Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? The Babble-On Machine and the Quantum Crystallizing Machine An alternate incarnation of Carmen is presented in both Word Detective and Math Detective. This version is much more ruthless and unforgiving. She plots to steal the ability of natural communicationCarmen Sandiego Word Detective and to make herself invincible.Carmen Sandiego Math Detective To do this, she kidnaps as many ACME agents as she can and hooks them up to a huge machine. No explanation is given for this dark turn of events. Netflix Revival The 2019 revival completely changes Carmen's demeanor. This incarnation has a much bigger conscience than past ones. In this timeline, Carmen was found as a small girl in Buenos Aires, Argentina with nothing but a set of matryoshka dolls. Taken in by a V.I.L.E. faculty member, she is raised on the Isle of V.I.L.E. and eventually trained to be a master thief, under the code name "Black Sheep." However, she struggles to maintain the level of maturity expected of her."Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part I" - Carmen Sandiego After discovering that V.I.L.E. trains thieves to steal no matter the cost, she leaves the organization and sets out to take it down. After becoming a renowned international criminal, she is pursued by Interpol, ACME agents, and even by V.I.L.E. itself."Becoming Carmen Sandiego: Part II" - Carmen Sandiego Trivia *Favorite animal: hedgehogs, dogs, and cats. *Favorite Astronomer: Nicolas Copernicus *Favorite Athlete: Peggy Fleming and Messi *Favorite Authors: Fyodor Dostoyevsky, Ursula Le Guin, Jane Austen, and Kazu Kibuishi *Favorite Sports: Basketball, Tennis *Favorite Genre of Book: Adventure *Favorite Genre of Movie: Musical *Favorite Genre of Music: 80's *Favorite Types of food: Sushi *Hobby: Writing stories *Preferred Car: Convertible *Birthday: March 1 *Treatment of Henchmen: Doesn't pay them a cent, berates them for incompetence and sent Jacqueline Hyde to steal the very notion of unions from the past in order to stop potential rebellions. Gallery Csdsquare notext.jpg 4914165818 a23b3d4991.jpg Carmen.Sandeigo.png Carmen Sandiego.jpg Carmen Sandiego 2019 poster.jpg Fullsizeoutput a5.jpeg Carmen_Sandiego9.jpg Appearances Carmen has appeared in every entry in the franchise so far. Most storylines involve tracking her down and attempting to catch her. Video Games * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (1985) * Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? (1986) * Where in Europe is Carmen Sandiego? * Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (1989) * Where in North Dakota is Carmen Sandiego? * Where in America's Past is Carmen Sandiego? * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Classic Edition * Where in Space is Carmen Sandiego? * Carmen Sandiego Junior Detective * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) * Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) * Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time * Carmen Sandiego Word Detective * Carmen Sandiego Math Detective * Carmen Sandiego's ThinkQuick Challenge * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Treasures of Knowledge * Carmen Sandiego: The Secret of the Stolen Drums * Mais où se Cache Carmen Sandiego? Mystère au Bout du Monde * Carmen Sandiego Adventures in Math * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego's Luggage? * The Clue Finders: Mystery Mansion Arcade * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (Facebook) * Carmen Sandiego Returns Television * Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (TV Show) * Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? (TV Show) * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * Carmen Sandiego (2019 Series) References External links * Carmen Sandiego (character) - Wikipedia * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? - IMDB * Carmen Sandiego (TV Series) - IMDB Category:Female Category:ACME Category:V.I.L.E. Category:Misc. Criminal Category:Monaco Category:USA Category:Europe Category:North America Category:Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019 Series) Category:Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego? Category:Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?